Ice Cream
by Yohioloid
Summary: Rima climbs out of her window, to see Nagihiko when her parents start shouting and breaking things. They've known each other for 4 years, and Rima kept sneaking out her window just to seem him again. Nagihiko wondered, Why his heart was acting so strange around her.


**I HAD TO POST THIS. THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY THE SONG ICE CREAM. NOT THAT STUPID SONG THAT GOES LIKE 'MILKSHAKE MILKSHAKE BLA BLA BLA BLA.' if you want to see the song I'm talking about, (((OMG NAGIHIKO SINGS THIS SONG! FOR RIMA MASHIRO! -SQUEEALLSSS- GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW AND SEARCH 'RIMAHIKO-ICE CREAM(BY NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI) AND IF YOU AREN'T THERE, THEN/ GET LOST/ JUST KIDDING YOU CAN STAY. SORRY IF I'M ACTING SO WEIRD. ITS 1:42 AM. I'M SO TIRED CAUSE I DIDN'T GET SLEEP YESTERDAY. BUT I COULDN'T FALL ASLEEP KNOWING I DIDN'T POST THIS. NOW SERIOUSLY. GO LISTEN TO THAT SONG. BECAUSE IT IS SO SAD. AND HAS MANY FEELS. OKAY THIS IS WAY TO LONG. THIS IS PRACTICALLY LONGER THAN THE STORY.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

* * *

**=Rima's Pov=**

"YOU NEVER TAKE CARE OF RIMA!" My mom shouted.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE TIME FOR RIMA!" My dad shouted.

"WELL YOU HAVE TIME FOR BEER AT A SKANK CLUB! YOU ******!" My mom shouted.

I cried, since nobody would hear. I let out my heart. I was thinking about my past. I remembered my family used to be so much better than this, I kind of wish I was ugly. Because if it weren't for this face, i'd never cause my family to turn into these people I don't know. When my parents die, I don't want to remember them for there fighting. If they continue to be like this, i'll just have to remember them by the happy memories I used to have. Not by the bad ones, that will probably never stop. I want to be strong, and fight back. But I don't want my parents to yell at me. It's bad enough they yell at each other. I couldn't stand hearing them fight, so I did what I usually did when I couldn't stand hearing them fight. I opened my window, and softly hit the ground. It didn't hurt much though. I was used to it. I've been doing this since I was 10. Right now I'm 14 years old. It used to hurt, but i'd wipe my tears knowing some day that my dreams would come true. Hopefully. Because when we were a happy family my mom told me, to think positive. So I try my best..

I walked until I reached a sleepy hill road. Sun was on the spot of where I met the biggest enemy of my life. His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko. He found me crying here, 4 years ago. He isn't really an enemy of mine, but we still fight. I'll just call him my best friend. He treated me to ice cream, and asked me why I was sad. I felt like at that moment, I should tell him everything. I told him how, when I was very young I got kidnapped. How my parents started fighting, and I wanted to be away from them because there shouting made me feel like it was my fault, because it probably was.

He treated me to ice cream, he got lavender flavored, and I got peach flavored. He then told me, that it wasn't my fault that my parents were fighting. He said my parents, shouldn't blame each other either. It was there faults to choose to fight, and they should've thought of me instead of fighting over who's fault it is. He said it made them immature, to fight over something that silly. I agreed with him, they should have taken care of there daughter, instead of fighting over who's fault it was. They had both cheated on each other years after that. It was sad.. Because I was only five years old when I got kidnapped. I believed that the next day, they would be smiling and happy. But the next day they weren't. Then I shed my first tears.

During when Nagihiko told me those things, I cried. He smiled, and hugged me. He told me when ever he needed to feel better that he'd be there. I thought he was a big old long-haired disgusting pervert when we first met. But after our first meet, I realized he was only trying to be nice to me. It's not every day, you cry and meet a stranger.. Who treats you to ice cream, and is the only key to making you smile. I used to have a chara named Kusukusu, but she turned into an X-egg. But every time I met Nagihiko... I could feel her egg grow stronger by every passing minute.

**=Nagihiko's POV**=

Today I would go see if Rima was by the hill. I check every day. I am worried about her constantly, but my mom says I need to practice more on dancing. I some day plan on telling Rima more about me than she already knows. Tell her that I am a crossdresser... I just hope she won't stop caring for me.. When ever I am around Rima, my heart gets this weird feeling. I don't know what it is but I have only had it with her. My chara, Rhythm constantly tries to guess why too. The first guess was saying that I was going insane. But I felt like that wasn't it.. Well I wore a short sleeve black t-shirt, with a blue hat. I then, ran to the top of the sunny sleepy hill road.

"Hello Rima-chan." I said.

"Hey Nagi-kun." Rima said.

"Let's go get some ice cream and talk." I smiled.

"Sounds good." Rima smiled back.

We saw an ice cream cart, and stopped by at it. I got the regular, lavender flavored. While Rima got peach flavored. Then we walked back to the sunny sleepy hill road. We were both smiling, and then there went my heart. Why does it do this? But then I realized what could be the reason... I thought it would happen later, maybe when I was an adult. Somewhere far away from my current location. I didn't think this was possible.. I was in love with Rima Mashiro...

I didn't think i'd fall for someone like this.. This is annoying me.. I looked at Rima, who smiled at me. I then looked at my Ice cream. It was dripping. Maybe I will let my self just be in love like this, just until the ice cream melts.

"So why did you end up on the hill today?" I asked.

"My parents were fighting and breaking things." Rima said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish you didn't have to go through all what your going through." I frowned.

"It's okay.. It's to late to change that now." Rima frowned. But I put her hand in mine, it felt soft and small. But it was like a key and a treasure chest, a perfect fit.

Rima smiled, as she ate her ice cream. My heart beat went faster, as her smile grew wider. I was glad I met her, she was a great person. I'm not sure why her parents believed they needed to act the way they do because she got kidnapped. But it was not the right thing to do. I looked at my ice cream, and it melted. Only liquid remained in the cone. I drank the ice cream liquid, because I would forever be giving you a loving chance.

"Hey Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Rima asked again.

"Anything Rima." Nagihiko said.

"Isn't this amazing how we met?" Rima said.

The sun was setting, Rima was looking at Nagihiko.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." I said.

"I wish we could be here, together forever..." Rima said, as she close her eyes. She fell asleep.

Nagihiko carried her to her house, and tucked her in her bed.

"Sweet dreams." Nagihiko whispered.

He was most certainly, in love with the little blonde.

* * *

**Was that good? I don't know...**

**I spent 39 minutes writing that. ; u ; HOPEFULLY IT'S GOOD..**

**Enjoy... I'm going to..**

**probably avoid going to sleep...**

**R&R!**


End file.
